


First time for everything

by chick_with_wifi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a tiny bit of angst at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chick_with_wifi/pseuds/chick_with_wifi
Summary: The first time Shaw told Root she loved her...kind of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this isn't too out of character, I don't think it is but I might be wrong. Also, this takes place season 5.

The pair were sitting in a bar for serious drinkers somewhere in New York, having had a particularly dangerous and time-sensitive number. Tragically, nobody - not even the Machine -could have predicted how imminent the danger was and they were too late to save them.

 

Which was why Shaw was nursing her third whiskey and Root was staring into the bottom of her still-full glass of wine and having a small existential crisis, contemplating the meaning of life and whether or not there was anything afterwards.

 

Shaw drained the last of her drink in one large gulp and slid the glass along the bar, nodding for the bartender to refill it. Her eyelids were beginning to droop and her movements became unstable.

 

Root considered warning her that it really wouldn't be wise to have another, but ultimately decided it was Shaw’s life and she might not appreciate being told what to do. Root herself hadn't had so much as a sniff of her drink, since her stomach was still churning and she didn't like her chances of keeping it down.

 

Shaw rested her arm on the counter and lay her head on it, looking down at the floor. “I think I might be in love,” she said, slurring her words.

 

Root, certain she couldn't have heard that right, grabbed her phone and typed out a quick message to the Machine. ‘Did Sameen just say she is in love?’ The reply came back instantly: ‘yes’. Root fully expected the answer to be Bear or food or weapons or something. But you can't know unless you ask so, “With who? I mean, with whom?”

 

“With youm!” replied Shaw.

 

Root was completely thrown and had no idea what to do with this information so sat there with wide eyes, opening and closing her mouth . “That's… nice.” She patted Shaw on the arm, convinced the shorter woman was far too drunk to remember any of this the next day. Yet Root had a feeling she would never forget it as long as she lived.


End file.
